Pokemon Trainer X Pokemon Trainer
by Spiderking101
Summary: White (fan character) has been troubled by something or someone and has to find this person to fix his problem


Ok so quick author note this is my first fanfic so please forgive spelling errors and the fact that this is gonna be trash trash and trash next this is a pure gay story so if you don't like it then don't read problem solved so without further let the story begin you dirty fucking sinners wait does that make me one for writing this story...hmm and finally I put in a lot of back story and you know non-smut at the beginning of you wanna skip to the smut the skip to the underlined words so yea

Omniscient point of view

It's been at least a solid month since my journey through the kanto region

my last battle still clear in my mind

my mega charizard x narrowly avoided his gyarados's waterfall attack I knew this match was over but I wouldn't go down easy we pressed on both me and charizard were in the moment we gave that battle our all but in the end we lost the part that hurt the most was the fact that it was the last match in the semi finals but in the end we had fun right? so why can't I let this go? I let out a hefty sigh was it the battle that I couldn't forget nah that's not it so what argh! I screamed into the ceiling of my room I had to find him I had to find Black I figured I wasn't making any headway sitting in my room so I grabbed charizard's pokeball and started to run out the door but before I could make it out the door I stopped and looked in the mirror my dark black hair was messed up and ruffled my light brown skin and dark brown eyes seemed made for each other err they complemented each other well my grey hoddie his a white shirt and me jeans had a couple holes ripped in em' my name is White my dad's name is Red and my mom is Green hmm I wonder where my parents are ehh not important after that quick self bio I ran out of the house and ran to the town over since it wasn't that far I started my search I asked around but everyone said that they haven't seen him I figured that I would start going to the next town over the only thing was the huge forest between here and there sigh it would be worth it I started walking in the forest it was dark I tripped a few times and completely fell over once after a while of walking I figured I would take a nap and rested my back against a tree I woke up in a cold room I let out a scream WHERE THE HELL AM I ?!

Black's P.O.V.

Calm down I found you outside about to get eaten by some wild pokemon oh Black I've been looking for you he said oh really why is that? I asked oh umm well I was just umm thinking about you and I thought I would come by and say hi he said is that all I asked I smirked I knew that he had to have some other reason for coming to find me umm he seemed flustered well the thing is I can't get you out of my mind for the past month you've been the only person I've been able to think about and I had to see you again he said as he buried his face in his hands I grabbed him and pulled him into my embrace I held him there it's ok I said as I kissed his forehead I laid him back as soon as he left my hands he flinched and the exposure to the cold again don't worry I'll make you feel real good Yes this is exactly what I wanted to be honest ever since our battle I've been very attracted to this boy the way he moved and talked was intoxicating and so...so sexy

Lemon start baby ehehehe also still Blacks point of view

he squirmed under me aren't we moving a bit fast? he asked we are only fifteen its ok don't worry about it before he could talk again I smashed our lips together I licked his lips as if asking for permission reluctantly he opened his mouth and the moment he did I shoved my tongue into his mouth probing and exploring his mouths walls after a couple minutes I pulled backhavin' fun yet I ask he look away but by his blush I could tell he was enjoying this hey talk to me please I asked nicely he still look away what's wrong I asked he reluctantly replied d-does this make me gay he finally looked at me his eyes slightly watering don't worry I said I'll make you feel real good ok he replied his voice was shaky o-ok _now that I had permission I could finally do what I wanted_ I slowly took off my shirt and pants my erection was poking through my boxers in a flash I had his pants and boxers down and my boxers off all of these mentioned items were thrown across my rooms floor I wanted to prep him but I couldn't all control was gone I slowly aimed the tip of my manhood at his entrance and with a swift and powerful thrust I entered him he let out a painful yell I waited for the pain to die down before moving again after he stoped yelling I asked him can I move now he nodded and I started to thrust in and out of him at a slow pace a bit slow for my tastes but I didn't wanna start out fast but after a while I slowly started to pick up the pace and started pumping in and out of him much faster than before his inner walls felt so good on my cock and his moans were music to my ears

White's P.O.V.

My mind was mush he's pounding into me and it feels so good my body is so hot and the only thing I could think about was him and what he was doing to me I couldn't stop moaning his name B-BLACK!! he stopped and looked up at me hmm? p-please keep going beg me he said and as soon as he did it was like I snapped back to reality w-wha? beg me to fuck you senseless he said it with more force in his voice I could feel the dark blush on my face black please fuck me and with that he started to pound into me harder and faster than before and with much more motivation BLACK!!! I yelled out his name and moaned louder than before I was close to my breaking point and I think he could tell cause he started to jack me off stroking my dick hard and fast almost as fast as him pumping into me I couldn't take it anymore I moaned out as I jizzed all over his hand and my stomach and his hand and soon behind me he came shooting his seed deep into my ass I moaned again as he lied down on top of me

Lemon end ya dirties hehehe

enjoy that he asked in between taking I wanted to lie but he would probably see through it so instead I just stood there err lied there quietly I'll take that as a yes he said as much as I tried to hide it I liked it a lot and hoped we could do it again one day I tried to move from under him but he was pretty heavy and I was pretty weak from well yea black could you get off me please I asked politely why so you can leave yea is there a reason for me to stay weeeelll as my boyfriend doesn't that mean that I could ask you to stay boyfriend who said I was your boyfriend I did he responded coldly well fine since I'm your boyfriend apparently I'll stay but just for the night and only because I want to rematch you in a battle good that give us just enough time for another round what do ya say heh he suggested why not let's do it but please be more gentle this time alright I can't make any promises he said in a playful tone

 **And end story I hope you enjoyed any of you who made it this far so umm yea of y'all like it I'd be happy to make another for y'all and what not and with that I leave you to enjoy whatever you had planned after reading this ... bye I guess**


End file.
